Total Awkwardness (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
That afternoon, Eska brought Glacia and Eccentric to the Sitting Rock again so that they could have a small outing with each-other. Glacia and Eccentric were still awkwardly not talking as Eska explained her plan. "Eska, I'm not so sure about this." Glacia told her. "Aw, c'mon!" Eska encouraged, "Where's your adventurous spirit?" "Hiding in a closet of shame," Eccentric muttered. "Well, there will be no use of shame during this outing!" Eska brought Spiro over, "For Spiro and I will be accompanying you two during the festivities!" "Uh, what festivities?" Spiro asked her. "Mini golf, hot ballooning, skydiving off a tree," Eska read her list, "And finally, a relaxing ride on a canoe in Firefly Grove!" "Firefly Grove?!" Eccentric blushed. "The most romantic place in the forest," Glacia said under her breath, "Oh brother." "It'll be a great way to grow closer together!" Eska clasped her hands together to symbolize, "Now, c'mon! We better get going!" The first thing on her list was Mini-Golf, which is usually held near Fluorescent Fields. As Eccentric putted his ball, he watched to see if he would impress Glacia by getting a hole in one. However, his ball curved and only ended up beside it. When it was Glacia's turn, she hit the ball to hard and caused it to ricochet off a tree and nearly hit Eccentric. Glacia, embarrassed, dropped her club and went to a nearby tree to bang her head repeatedly. "Eska, I don't know if this is going to work," Spiro whispered to Eska, "If at all, this is making them more embarrassed." "Nah," Eska denied, "They just need a little push to get them talking again!" The next item on the list was a hot air balloon ride through the Smurf Forest. Eska guided the balloon through the forest until they got lost. Spiro facepalmed himself to get it on the right track, while Eska looked back at Eccentric and Glacia. They still were holding awkward silences. Eska huffed out of frustration. It took them an hour before reaching to their third activity, which was skydiving off the tallest tree in the forest. "How high did you say this tree was?!" Spiro exclaimed. "Twenty Feet!" Woohoo!" Eska jumped off with her parachute and glided down. The other did the same. Eccentric tried to control his parachute, accidentally bumping into Glacia in the process. He ended up landing in a bush, while Glacia ended up in a puddle. This left the two frustrated by the time the sun went down. "Eska, this isn't working!" Glacia told Eska, "Let's just go home!" "Ah, ah!" Eska stopped her, "We're just about to do the best part of the outing!" Eska shoved vines of leaves aside to reveal a beautiful grotto even a human could fit in where the fireflies were just awakening, and where a lake sat that revealed a view of Serenity Meadow. A canoe sat by the edge, "Don't you want to ride a relaxing canoe onto the lake?" "...fine," Glacia walked over to the canoe and sat on the right side of it. Eccentric sat across from her. "So," Eccentric asked Eska, "Where's your guys' canoe?" "Oh, we don't have a canoe," Eska pushed the canoe out into the water, "You guys are on your own this time! Good luck!" "WHAT?!" Glacia exclaimed as the canoe reached the middle of the lake. Eccentric rubbed the back of his neck, while Glacia rubbed her arm. "So...how's everything going?" Eccentric smiled awkwardly. Glacia didn't respond. Eccentric adverted his eyes. Eska and Spiro were watching from the distance, hiding in the purple leaves of the lake. Eska was discouraged that Eccentric and Glacia were ''still ''acting awkward around each other. "I'm sorry, Eska," Spiro put a hand on her shoulder, "But, sometimes, love doesn't work in a snap. You shouldn't have forced them out on the lake like that." "Yea," Eska sighed, "Too bad we can't drag them back in." "What did you do?" Spiro crossed his arms. "I left the oars onto shore so they can't back out?" Eska shrugged. "Oh no!" Eccentric cried, "It's Gargamel!" Eska ran over and pointed to Gargamel and a small hoard of red Smurfs looking around Serenity Meadow, "He's coming!" "We'll handle him!" Eska pulled out her wand, "And in the mean time, you two try to make an effort to talk to each other!" Previous Next Category:Total Awkwardness chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story